pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Clareton
This page is currently under construction. As such, some sections are incomplete. Dawn Clareton is a Pokémon coordinator currently living in Twinleaf Town. She is the cousin of Louis Robinson and daughter of Johanna Clareton. History Coming Soon... Personality Dawn is a kind-hearted, and loyal girl. She stands up for what's right and never gives up. She cheers on her friends and family by dressing in her cheerleader uniform with her Pokémon. Dawn can also be very short-tempered. She sometimes finds people to be pains in the necks sometimes. When she doesn't have a comeback, she feels a bit jealous. She also shows sympathy for others. She could feel really emotional at points of her life where she can't help herself. Dawn also shows great sportsmanship in contests and battles. If she wins of course she'll enjoy her victory, but she also tells people that she enjoyed the battle. Physical Appearance Dawn currently stands at 5 feet and 2 inches. She has peach skin and blue hair that goes down to her middle back. She also has blue eyes that reflect the sea. As of now she wears a white shirt with a black vest short sleeve jacket over it. She also wears a pink knee-length skirt. She wears grey boots with pink laces to complete her outfit. Pokemon On hand *Piplup *Pachirisu *Buneary-> Lompunny *Cyndaquil->Quilava *Swinub->Piloswine->Mamoswine *Togekiss Traded *Aipom-Ambipom Traded Away *Buizel Gaven *Masquerain Relationships Louis Robinson Louis is Dawn's older cousin. They interact a lot in the anime and see each other. Dawn sees Louis as her BBCFF. They have competed in contests ever since they were in the same region or traveling together. If anyone would save Dawn, it would be Louis. In A Family Reunion, ''Dawn arrives in Hoenn where Louis is visiting. They meet up and greet each other and like cousins do, they compete in a Pokémon contest to see how they improved. In ''Farewells and Hellos, Dawn leaves Louis and his friends to set her sights on Unova to meet Cynthia with a surprise guest. After Dawn left in Goodbye Junior Cup,Hello Adventure!, she arrived in Blackthorn City with Louis to compete in the Wallace Cup in Wallace Coordinator Confrontation!. Both of them battled in the Top 4, and Dawn won that battle and eventually, the whole thing. In Fight of the Family!, Dawn and Louis battle in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in the final stage. Dawn beats Louis and takes home the Sinnoh Cup. In All's Well That Doesn't End Well, when Louis feel off the cliff. Dawn was literally crying and jumped off the cliff to see if he's okay. He was just foot-boarding the snow. Ash Ketchum Ash and Dawn are very close friends. They used to travel together through the Sinnoh Region until Dawn competed in Hoenn contests. In Beautiful Nightmare, Dawn and Ash both had the same nightmare and were in the same bedroom sleeping. Both Dawn and Ash heard first that many people are having nightmares about their Pokémon and hear that Darkari has returned. In All's well that doesn't end well, Ash conforts Dawn after she sees Louis fall off of the cliff. However, she struggles and forces Ash to let go. Serena Berlitz Dawn and Serena are also good friends. They don't really see each other that much though. In When Life Gives You Rockets, Dawn and Serena team up to face off against Team Rocket by themselves. Emma Calero Emma and Dawn are also pretty good friends. They do interact a lot in the anime. In'' Anything you can't do I can't do better'', Dawn and Emma face off against each other in the Unova Grand Fetival. Fortunately she won and shaked her hand. In Stoaways on Galatic Island, Emma gives Dawn protection because she was extremely scared of the darkness inside. In Second Chances!, Emma roots for Dawn (and Louis) at the final stage of the Unova Grand Festival. Alexis "Marmalade" Heartswell Both Alexis and Dawn are really close friends but also big time rivals during contests. They interact several times in the anime. In Love Battles, Alexis faces against her boyfriend Louis. Dawn was cheering for both of them and felt bad when Alexis lost. In Stoaways on Galatic Island, Dawn and Alexis team up to battle; Dawn using Piplup and Alexis using Mismagius. Brock Brock and Dawn are also good friends. In Wallace Coordinator Confrontation, Dawn meets up with Louis and Brock. For Dawn, Brock competes in the Wallace Cup as well. In Stoaways on Galatic Island, Brock tells Dawn to stay back so she could be safe from the falling building. May May and Dawn have competed in many events and are good friends. In Rival on Set, Louis is against May and Dawn felt really bad when May lost against him. In Unfine Dining, ''Team Rocket steals all the food that May ordered and this time, they ate it all. Fortunately, May managed to steal back the food and teach Dawn how to make PokeBlock as Dawn taught her how to make Poffins. Iris Iris and Dawn are good friends In ''Battling Authority Once Again, Dawn and Iris battled but Iris somehow managed to defeat Dawn's Mamoswine with her Dragonite. Later, Dawn tells Iris she had bad times with Mamoswine as well. Cilan Dawn, like Iris, finds Cilan to be a bit of a pain in the neck. As seen in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo, Dawn told Cilan that she would never hire him as her detective. Zoey Zoey and Dawn are friendly rivals. Zoey and Dawn competed in many contests together such as the Hearthome, Wallace Cup, Jubilife and Grand Festival. In Rival on Set!, Zoey and Dawn face off in the Blackthorn Wallace Cup. Dawn wins the match by a tiny point. In Festival Flunk, Dawn and Zoey face off in the Unova Grand Festival, except this time Dawn won.